My Life at hogwarts
by mikaelarytterlund
Summary: I'm Piper Huxley 23 years old at the moment and I'm gonna tell you about my years at hogwarts and how I ended up marrying the mysterious Proffessor Snape


p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.2; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 16pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16pt;"chapter 1/span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.2; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 16pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion EOP" style="display: inline-block; width: 10px; font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"Hello Everyone! My name is Piper Huxley and I'm now 23 years old. In this book I'm going to tell you about what happened to me and my best friend Autumn Dawson when we weere 11 years old. We were both witches (obviously). In our free time we cast spells at each other just for fun. /span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"One summer day for 12 years was a day I never will forget, it was the day both me and Autumn received a letter from Hogwarts. I remember it so clearly because my mum shouted to me to get inside because I got a letter(and no she wouldn't tell me from where), and at the same time Autumns mum called at her from their doorstep and said that Autumn have been getting a letter, yes we were best friends and neighbours, very convenient . I went in and saw the letter, on the envelope it was a handwriting in cursive and I knew immediately that it was from Hogwarts. In the letter it said that I have been accepted to go to school at hogwarts and that I will belong to one of the four different hostels. And in the letter is was also written that when you came to hogwarts for the first time and went into the big dining hall it would a selectionhat that would choose which hostel you were going to belong to the next 6 years. I was so happy that I have been accepted so I started to cry. I gave the letter to my mum and as she read it I saw tears and I know that I it only meant one thing. She was happy for me and she said:/span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"- I hope severus snape still works there, he looks bad but he's kind once you get to know him./span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"- Ok I replied, do you want me so send him your regards if I ever see him./span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"- Please do my mum said./span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion EOP" style="display: inline-block; width: 10px; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"At the same time I heard a scream of joy from Autumns house, she had also been accepted to study at hogwarts, Then I saw from the windows that she began running towards the front door, so I start to do the same and we both ran and hug each other and said in a choir: "We have been accepted to hogwarts" and in the end we both cried of joy./span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion EOP" style="display: inline-block; width: 10px; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"When me and Autumn reread the letter together it said that the school wouldn't start until the 13th September and to both mine and Autumns disappointment it was only May 23. So I and Autumn made a countdown from May 23rd to September 13th, then maybe we can make the days go a little faster? When we sat down and looked at the countdown we realised it was only 113 days left... Well only might be wrong word because both me and Autumn wanted it to be 13th of September NOW! And 113 days maybe doesn't seem much to you or any other adult who reads this, and I don't think now that 113 days are much either but when I was 11 and eager to begin at hogwarts, 113 days was a LONG time. /span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion EOP" style="display: inline-block; width: 10px; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"Luckily we both had a very good imagination so we often pretend that we already were at hogwarts and just heard the news about which hostel we were going to belong to, we agreed on that we both want to belong to the hostel Gryffindor./span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion EOP" style="display: inline-block; width: 10px; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"And after 3 months or so of playing that we were already at hogwarts my mum said:/span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion EOP" style="display: inline-block; width: 10px; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; font-family: Arial; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt;"- it's only a week left until you and autumn are going to hogwarts, maybe you should start packing your stuff?, /spanspan class="zw-portion" style="font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt;"Now the fall have been coming to England so if you are going over to Autumns house, PLEASE take your jacket on!/span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion EOP" style="display: inline-block; width: 10px; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"- Sure I'll start tomorrow! I shouted from the front door because when my mum said that it was only a week left I ran down the hall and was putting my shoes and jacket on to go over to Autumns house to tell her that it was only a week left./span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion EOP" style="display: inline-block; width: 10px; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"I both open and shut the door closed in less then 30 seconds and I start to run over to Autumns house. I hurry up the steps and I start to knock hard on their front door and within a minute the door opens./span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion EOP" style="display: inline-block; width: 10px; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"- Autumn! I say in pure joy/span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"- What has happened Piper, is there something wrong?/span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"- No there is nothing wrong, it's the 6th of September... Which means.../span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"- OMG Piper it's only one week until we are going to hogwarts! I didn't realise that until now! /span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion EOP" style="display: inline-block; width: 10px; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"And for the second time in two days we hugged/span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion EOP" style="display: inline-block; width: 10px; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"From 6th to the 13th of September time just flew by and me and my mum just talked and talked and she said like a hundred times that she would miss me while I'm gone... I'll miss you too mum but we keep in touch I promise. My mum had offered to drive us the train station which was one hour drive from our home, because she was of work that day anyway. Me and Autumn had two suitcases each and we were both so nervous we couldn't speak clearly, My mom just smiled./span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"We arrived at the train station and was in a hurry because the train to hogwarts would leave within 10 minutes./span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion EOP" style="display: inline-block; width: 10px; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"we run to platform 9 3/4 and get on and takes our seats./span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion EOP" style="display: inline-block; width: 10px; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"The train goes from the station at 8 pm and Autumn falls asleep almost immediately so while she continue sleeping I can tell you a little about my father. My parents are married but my dad has that kind of work where he is gone for two weeks and home for a month, He's been having this job since the year before I was born so I can't say that our relationship is good even if he thinks so. And the weeks he is away he never talk to me just to my mum, do I matter him? And one last thing. My dad wants to control every step me and my takes, and even the things we say. Now I need to try to get some sleep so I'm alert when we arrive at hogwarts tomorrow and because the time is 10 pm../span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"*yawn*/span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion EOP" style="display: inline-block; width: 10px; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p class="zw-paragraph" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.2; font-family: 'times new roman', times, serif; font-size: 12pt; margin-top: 0in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span class="zw-portion" style="font-size: 12pt;"Goodnight Everyone! see you again tomorrow./span/p  
p class="spacer-para" style="font-family: Arial; height: 20px;" /p 


End file.
